Life at Crypton Acdemy
by Paru0
Summary: Teto starts a new year at Crypton academy and what does she have to expect for the new year? I suck at summarys please R&R!


Okay people. It's meh, your favorite Paru. So for you new readers, HELLO WELCOME NEW FRIENDS! I LOVE YOU! And for you past readers of my VK fanfic, welcome back friends. I'll be updating that one soon. Not now but soon. Just keep waiting for me okay?  
Anyways I've been listening to a lot of Vocaloid/UTAU /Macloid (Whatever you want to call it it's the same concept virtual singing voice), lately and I have really been wanting to write one up so I did! Please be nice to me in reviews if I make a mistake or if you hate a chapter or the whole thing, it's only my second fic so BE GENTLE! I plead! Getting on with the story I have a few notes.

-Ritsu is a girl in this fic. I know he's a boy but a six year old, 25 ton, missals for breasts , crossdressser won't fit in as a high schooler that well. I will make fics for Ritsu when he is a boy but not this time.  
-I decided to make Ruko fully a girl. Just because that would be easier for now. So there is no penis under those pants.

-Ted and Teto are not brother and sister in this just saying. Again they are going to be FF's that I'll write when they are but not this one.

-Everyone is just about the same age….so like Ruko isn't 12 and Teto isn't 30, yada yada yada….

-Other than that that's about it if you like it review if you don't tell me why.  
I'm going to keep this T-rated for now…I might change it though to M if that's what you guys want.

WITH OUT FURTHER A DO HERE'S THE STORY!

The first day of a new year. New plans, new classes, new people,….a new start. Despite all of that work that was going to be put on me soon, I almost felt happy to be back at Crypton Academy the most prestigious singing and related arts school in Japan. This is my junior year this year and I can't wait for the respect I've been begging for from the seniors. Maybe, this year will actually be good.

Once I reached my locker I felt two familiar arms wrap around me. "I turned around to one of my best friends. The most popular girl in school, Hatsune Miku.

"Hi Miku!" I said hugging her back her blue hair brushing against my cheek. "I haven't seen you all summer! "Miku pulled back scratching her head."Yeah, I know, the whole summer I was rehearsing and recording songs for another album!" She sighed her tone of voice changing. "I love singing and all but sometimes I wish I could get a break for a while you know? Like so I can spend time with friends and do recreational stuff. It's constant recording booths for me so I'm actually glad school has started. It keeps those composers away from me for a bit."

I nodded agreeing with her. "Miku's voice was the most popular of all of ours at Crypton she was the first one here to start a recording contract. The rest of us followed her. Basically composers from all over come up with songs for her to sing and she gets money for it so why not? Most of us at Crypton do the same, I do but it took me way longer especially with my voice but it's gotten much better and I have recording a couple of albums myself. Just not as much as Miku.  
"So, "She said changing the subject." What classes do you have?"

I opened my red backpack pulling out my schedule that I got when I enrolled for my third year here. "Let's see." My eyes skimmed down the list looking over each class. "I've got UTAU diction, English, World lit, Choir, Calculus, Art, and Health. You?"

Miku frowned as she realized only about 3 of our classes matched. "Damn it, we only have Health, Choir, and Art together!" She stopped her foot on the ground." I wished we had more classes together like we did in middle school!"

"Hey, at least we actually have classes with each other this year. Last year we didn't have any."

A small smile crept on her face. "I guess you're right. Well the final bell is going to ring soon so I got to go. I'll see you in a few classes!" She flashed me a big, white, smile before dashing off into the hallway.

Thankfully my locker decided to like me and open properly and wasn't jammed as it was last year. Just before the bell I threw my shit into my locker running off to my first class.

I entered the class 3 seconds after the bell and everyone gave me that look. You know that look you get when you walk into class and they stare at you as if you just killed 5 people. To my luck the teacher was behind his desk trying to fix a jammed desk drawer. Before he noticed I slipped into my seat next to my best friend Ruko. To the side of me was another friend Defoko. She didn't speak much and her voice was always buried in a book so it wasn't common to pick up a conversation with her.

Behind me was an old friend…well I really wouldn't consider him a "friend". I mean he is a real nuisance we've known each other since we were really young. All he does is tease me about my hair and my cravings for bread telling me if I eat any more carbs I'm going to bloat up. That "friend" is known none other than Ted Kasane. Yes we have the same last name, and yes we look the same. But NO! We are not brother and sister, people like to think that, but we're not. I've seen the birth certificates, done the research, we're not related and I couldn't be happier about that. It's good to know we don't share the same blood.

Behind Ruko was Rook. Rook always sits behind Ruko. Well, he kind of has to. He is the one in this class, better yet the entire school that can she over Ruko. Ruko is 6"5 and Rook is staggering at 6"9 so they sum up to bet the tallest people in the school. I really think Ruko and Rook should get together because they are just adorable but Ruko insists they "ARE JUST FRIENDS" It's not like I haven't heard that tired line before.

5 minutes has passed and the teacher is still trying to get his desk drawer unjammed. You could tell he was nervous, he's a new teacher. You can always tell when there is a new teacher at Crypton this man was young and his under arms were soaked with pit stains and his tie was way too tight. Papers were scattered about his desk and he was all jittery. Taking advantage of this I turned to Ruko.

"So, Ruko what have you been up to? It's been awhile."

She looked over to me sipping her coffee quietly. "Teto, it's been one week you came over to my house last Monday remember? You helped me pack."

"Oh, well that is still a long time in Teto years. "I said half serious.

She didn't say anything sipping her coffee a second time.

"Why are you drinking coffee now?" Sure I know her exact answer for this. Ruko's favorite sport is sleeping and coffee is the only thing that keeps her awake most of the time.

"I was up late last night." She said her eyes drooping slightly.

"Oooooohhhh,~ I see, you were up late with Rook~. "I said my voice dropping to a low whisper considering how close Rook was to us.

Within 1 second of hearing my comment her face was painted a deep crimson. "N-No I wasn't I told you we are JUST FRIENDS!" She hissed leaning close to me for those last two words.

Since Rook was close and I didn't want to embarrass her I decided to give her a break knowing that she was all worked up.

"Okaaaaay~" I teased turning back in my seat.

By the end of the hour the teacher never got his desk opened and it was basically a talking class. Pretty good way to start the year I thought leaving the class with a smile on my face.

In the hallway I pulled Ruko aside pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hey Ruko, guess what?"

She Held her books to her chest looking down at me still half awake. "What?"

"Guess who you rooming with this year? " I asked.

Not expecting an answer from her I replied for her. "Me and you are rooming together this year!" I said holding out a piece of paper stating it.

Her face lit up tiredness disappearing from her face. "You're kidding right!?" She leaned her body down so she was about my height. "I can't believe it! How do you know?! The roommate schedule isn't released until lunch." She said informing me.

"I know, I talked to Ted, he's the head of the dormitory committee along with Gumi. I asked him to room us together and get the schedule early."

"How'd you get him to do that for you? Ted ids the type to put you with some of the weirdest girls in school like the last two years."

"I bribed him, I'll be paying him 20$ later."

Before Ruko could say anything else I felt a tug on one of my spiral pigtails. "Hey Kasane!" An overly familiar voice hissed at me.

Damn it I was hoping to go through the rest of the day without running into him. "Ouch! Ted you 'know that really hurt! You should lay off and pick on someone your own size!"

A grin flashed on his face showing of his perfectly white teeth in that devilish smile of his. "You owe me my 30$." He said.

"I know that! Wait- we agreed on 20!" I said in defense to his comment.

"That was yesterday, each day you get a an extra 10 $ every day you don't pay me."

"That's stupid. "I said gripping my books.

"You'll get paid tomorrow 30 $ no more no less. I said firmly.

"Tomorrow ." He repeated to me.

I rolled my eyes as his hand dove under my skirt pressing his fingers against a very soft spot making me squeak as well as jump dropping my books all over the floor.  
"I scrambled for my books gathering them together hiding myself behind Ruko.

"Okay I've heard of pulling a girls hair or poking her waist but that was just straight up sexual harassment!" I said a blush painted across my face.

He chuckled grinning as he disappeared into the crowd of students. "Tomorrow Kasane!"

"If you think I'm going to pay you with my body your wrong you creepy pervert! You're getting 30$ !And that's it!"

Ruko chuckled to herself trying to hold back a larger laugh. "Oh, my- THAT WADS PRICELESS! Your face just now! When he touched you! You just completely spazed! Hahahaha! That was the funniest thing that happened to me all day! Hahaha!"

Gripping my books tighter I glared up at the girl. "Hey don't make fun of me I was practically just raped and all you can do is laugh about it!

Oh no don't expect me to come to the rescue when you get raped nope nope nope. I ain't doing anything for you!" I said still shaken up with what just happened.

"Whatever come on spaz we're going to be late for class. "She grabbed me shirt collar pulling me down the hallway as if I were a dog. All I could think about was tomorrow…the dreaded tomorrow….

And Done! Did you like it? Was it good? Please tell me in your reviews. It's appreciated. PM me if there is anything else you would like to say if you wish. Thank you for reading.

XOXO,

Paru


End file.
